Silent Cry , blooming love
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: this is a lemon ....my first one ... dont be mean ... sasuke and my OCC not very apropriate for kids under 18...or so ..oh... and this is a one-shot


A/N: i dont own Naruto ... this was a one-shot made on quizilla ... the characters name is Bri Uchiha and she is 16 ... Sasuke( in my story ) is 17 .. Looks : has long black hair and blue eyes (not like every other Uchiha no ?) ... she has been sasuke's friend since they were 5 , but her parents were killed by itachi TT ... LEMON!!

* * *

- " Damn that sensei and his stupid lecture !" you muffled under your breath as you walked furiously to your apartment .

-"What is it now ?" a calm voice asked , from behind you .

That took you by surprise as you nearly jumped from your skin . You turned around to see a very serious Sasuke .

-" Sasuke ! " you whispered , forgetting all about your anger as he approached you .

- " what is it now Bri ? " he asked again , his dark orbs making you melt .

Little goose-bumps formed where his hand touched your delicate shoulder .

-"Nothing …Nothing …." You said as your head moved a little to the side , so you weren't forced to look in his gorgeous eyes .

- " Bri… tell me !" he demanded , as his fingers cupped your chin and turned your head to him .

You blushed madly when you sow his face 3 inches away from yours .

Quickly , you moved back as a fake smile creped on your lips . Maybe you loved him , but the look in his eyes made your heart skip a beat cuz of the fear that started to form in your soul .

- " It's nothing ….really ! …. You shouldn't care too much about me !" you tried to smile .

Those words cut right throw his heart as he looked at you like he was crazy , or something .

- " I shouldn't care… worry ?..." he practically yelled at you as you stepped back . " You are the last person with the Uchiha name that Itachi didn't kill and you tell me that I shouldn't worry ?!" he added making you shiver .

You gulped as he walked towards you . You had never seen him so angry before .

- "I'm sorry !" you managed to say , before he erupted again .

- " Sorry ?...only a moron would say such a thing …. Your no Uchiha !" he said , as tears filled your eyes .

-"Maybe I cant be as strong as you are , but that doesn't mean I wont fight Itachi ….He killed my parents too ….You of all people should know how I feel …"you cried as his eyes widen in shock of realization . He told you the worse things that a boy/man could ever tell a fighter , a girl that lost her parents . But you continued to yell and cry , walking backwards. "Do you want to know what happened to me ?...My sensei gave me a test and I almost got killed cuz I wasn't strong enough ….I'm not as strong as the great Uchiha Sasuke …I'm just a pathetic looser compared to Itachi …" you screamed , tears of frustration running down your red cheeks , with no stop .

- " Bri…I …" he tried to say before your hand shoved its self in front of his face .

-" Don't you try to apologies to me …. You are right …. That fucker would kill me if I would challenge him in a fight ….but I would die a million times , knowing that I had tried to show him that he was a jackass and not regret a second… then to be compared all my life to all the great ninja's that made their goal come true … " you sobbed , your eyes looking at your feet .

Sasuke didn't respond .

A low thunder made you jerk your head up . A heavy storm coming to Konoha . You looked one more time at Sasuke before you turned around and jumped in a tree , leaving him alone .

Icy rain drops started to fall down before you even reached Konoha . The water that fell from the huge gray clouds hurt your skin . You had some open wounds and scratches and the salty water only bit down on your exposed skin .

Soon , your clothes were wet and could as you raced to shelter yourself . You whimpered a little when you got home . You shivered , before you entered your apartment .

Immediately you threw your wet clothes on the floor and remained in your bra and panties . The warm atmosphere in your room made goose-bumps form . You didn't bother to put something on , so you rushed to the kitchen . You sow a T-shirt and grabbed it quick . You huffed a little looking at the black cloth . It wasn't yours . You sniffed the sweet sent as you hugged it .

- " Oh…Sasuke …. Why did you have to say that to me … You of all people …?" you cried silently , closing your eyes .

You huffed again as you put the T-shirt on yourself . You then started to search for a tea kettle . After 5 minutes , you found one and you put some water to boil . You again shivered as you looked outside .

The weather was getting worse . The wind was blowing so hard , that the trees were almost touching the ground . And, just to make things worse for those who were outside , the rain was even more icier and the drops bigger .

You rubbed your arms ,before you rushed to your tea and poured some hot water in a cup ,over some herbs with honey . Then…. You took your cup and walked to your messy bed and turned on the TV .But , before you could take a sip , a very loud knock on your door made you turn all your attention to it and the gloomy window . You got up and walked , a little insecure , to the door .

To your surprise , when you opened it , there stood Sasuke all wet and shivering . Your eyes widened , when he tried to say something, but the words didn't come out . Your expression got softer as you lunged yourself at his chest , surprising him , as you hugged his body .

-"Bri …. Your so warm !" he whispered as his cold hands rubbed your middle back .

His hot breath hit your ear and your neck , as you broke the hug and looked straight into his eyes .

- " You would be too if you hadn't stayed out on a day like this …. Where was your head ?" you muffled .

- " I was too preoccupied thinking about you !" he said . This really shocked you for a sec .

- "Never mind …get in and take those clothes off before you catch a cold …. I will bring you some new ones so you just rest on my bed …!" you said pulling him inside as you ran to the bathroom , searching for some warms clothes .

By the time you got back , he was in his boxers on your bed , resting on his back .

When your eyes hit his body , you dropped all the things that you were carrying. You got so red , that he started to laugh at you .

You took a T-shirt and a towel and threw then on his head . The you walked to the bed and took the cloths off his face , before blushing again .

He smirked , and turned his body , so that he was resting on his stomach , his face very close to yours .

-"And ? what now ?" he asked , his voice a little lower then usual .

You looked at him , and, with a shaky hand , grabbed the towel and started to dry-out his hair . You massaged his scalp for a wail , before his hands wrapped themselves around your waist .

You squalled as he jerked you from your spot and on his abs as he flipped again on his back .The only thing that you felt was his abs moving up and down , rocking you . Arousing you . You gulped as one of his hands removed the towel from his face . His lustful eyes hit yours .

-"Tell me something …. Can these Uchiha do something to make you forget about the hurtful things that he said …well…yelled at you ?" he said , his eyes never leaving yours .

-"You already did more then enough !" you whispered , trying to make the huge gulp in your throat leave .

-" Then this Uchiha will do more !" he said before you felt him move under you .

The next thing you noticed was his soft lips pressed on yours . You moved shyly with him as his delicate fingers rubbed your lower back , pulling on your panties .

You parted your lips , to make Sasuke's tong explore your mouth . He kissed you predatory , pushing you on his erect member . You moaned when his member touched your sweet spot . He just smirked , rubbing it again and again on your G spot , getting moans of pure pleasure out of your throat .But when you rubbed your legs around his hips , a groan escaped his lips . he nearly ripped his T-shirt off of your body, leaving you in your bra and panties .

Sasuke pushed you off of him and moved over you still kissing you . His hands got to the back of your bra and you heard a click ! You broke the kiss and tried to keep the bra stuck to your body .

-"I love you …Bri….I don't want to leave you…. I am going to be your and only yours …please …. You're the only one that could calm that lust that torments my body …." he said , seriously , looking straight in your eyes .

-"I love you too… but…you see… I'm still a virgin !" you said all red .

- "Don't worry!... I'm going to be extra gentle !" he whispered , his fingers caressing your face.

Slowly you took off the bra as he looked in your eyes and the at you full grown breasts .In a sec , his lips were again crushed on yours . Your tongs moved together fighting , till his won . You felt him move again as he kissed your jaw , then moved to your neck . The only thing you said was a loud moan .He smirked against your skin , his teeth rubbing gently on it . He kissed , licked , sucked and nibbled at your neck , leaving hikes and butterfly kisses all over , till he got to your breasts .

There he stopped looking at them for a wail . You opened your mouth to say something , but his head lowered so fast that you just squalled , when his hot mouth engulfed one of your nipples . He nibbled at it for a wail, massaging the other breast , as his free hand tugged at your panties . he moved his head to the other nipple , but these time biting and sucking harder . To his surprise and arousal you moaned so sexy , that his cock twitched a little too painful . A groan escaped his lips again .

He started to lick your stomach savoring your sweet taste , till he got to your panties . There , he stopped a you thought that he wanted to back away . .

- " Are you sure you want to do this with me , now ?... I can wait !" he said as you smiled .

In a sec you were kissing him as you tried to remove his boxers . He smirked .Taking his boxers off in a swift motion he pushed you gently on your back .

You gulped , a worry expression marking your face .He was HUGE ! Pre-cum was starting to form on the head of his dick as he pressed the new exposed skin on your panties .

-"Don't worry love !... You have my promise …. I wont hurt you !" he whispered , moving his head between your legs .

You felt his lips on your panties as his teeth grabbed the unnecessary cloth , taking it slowly off your body and throwing it to the floor .

He trailed kisses down your inner tights , avoiding the spot that was craving for his touch. You tried to move , but a iron hand pushed your body down , not allowing you to move . You whimpered when his hot breath hit your wet folds .

He lowered his head sticking out his tong . The tip of his tong struck your clit a couple of times , sweet moans escaping your mouth . You felt his hole tong stroking the bunch of nerves . Passion rose in the pits of your stomach .You squalled when he slipped his tong in you , moving it around , arousing you even more as you started panting . It didn't take long before you climaxed in his mouth .

- "You taste so good love !" he whispered after he finished licking your clit one more time .

You couldn't speak . But you moaned so loud , when you felt one of his digits entering you . It didn't hurt , so you tried to move with his hand. He pushed in and out hard , before adding another finger , pumping even harder as you panted . When you felt 3-rd finger in you , you whimpered a little .

-"Shush my love ! …. You still very tight and I don't want to hurt you !" he said kissing you softly .

You didn't say a word .

He moved his fingers in you for a wail as you bit your lips closing your eyes . After a wail , you rocked your body with him , as you reached your climax . You arched your back , your breasts pressed hard against his well build chest . He got his fingers out of your pussy as he licked it clean . Leaning his head to yours , his forehead touching yours slightly , he positioned himself above you . His cock rubbed slightly against your clit , he asked for permission to continue .

You took a deep breath , nodding . Your fists clenched on the sheets as he entered you slowly . Tears formed in your eyes , as he was only half way in .

-"Forgive me love !" he said , before pulling out a little and entering you again fast and hard as you cried in pain , your scream muffled against his mouth .

He stayed still for a wail as you got used to his presents . Wrapping your legs around his waist pulling him even more in you , you kissed him softly .

-" Damn…your hot and tight !" he groaned against your lips .

Pulling out and thrusting in at a slow pace , he rocked your body with his , increasing the friction . You moaned with him , arching your back , slightly .

-"Harder!... faster !... Go both Sasuke ! " you moaned pushing against his lips .

-" OK …you asked for it !" he moaned back .

Pulling out almost completely and shoving it back in hard , got him a scream filled with pleasure out of you . He rocked like that about 20 minutes , before his moves began to be a little jerked.

-" Bri …. I'm nearing !"…. he huffed , sweat dripping from his body , lingering on you .

You just nodded . You were close too .

With 3 final thrusts , his seed filled your body , as he shouted your name to the heavens , his screaming mingled with yours , as both of you rode your climaxes . Your bodies shivered for a wail , because of the intense orgasms . He didn't even move , leaving his member buried deep inside you .You petted his head as he tried to catch his breath .

-"Damn !" he managed to say .

You giggled , kissing the top of his head , as he got out of you pulling your body close to his .

-"I love you !" he whispered , before drifting off to sleep .

You smiled and nuzzled at his bare chest kissing his left nipple tenderly . He moved a little , opening one eye as a blush creped on his cheeks .He buried his face in your neck as he hugged you close and tight , possessively. His sweet sent filed your nose as you closed your eyes .

-"First I cry ..the I make love with the boy of my dreams …. Now I am stuck with him… what a day….. and I cant love it more … !" you whispered softly .

You felt his hands caress your back as you huffed and felled asleep .

What a day it was !

HOPE YOU LIKED IT !!


End file.
